As general light bulbs used for lighting, there are fluorescent lamp, incandescent lamp or metal neon lamp for industrial application and the like, and most of these light bulbs have gas electric discharge tube structure that is used with gas being contained within its glass tube.
In the case of the above-mentioned general light bulbs, when gas leakage occurs due to damage of the glass tube by burning, the gas leakage may be a cause of air pollution, and if high luminescence is to be obtained, consumption of electrical power will be increased accordingly, and power lines suitable for increasing the electrical power have to be installed, which results in a problem that facility cost and maintenance cost are excessively spent.
Meanwhile, as a alternative for solving the problem of the above-mentioned light bulbs, a development of a lighting equipment has been recently proposed which uses LED (Light Emitting Diode) requiring a lower consumption of electrical power, wherein for the LED lighting equipment, LED with high luminescence and long life is employed, whereby the LED lighting equipment can have long life and intense light emission.
However, in the case of the LED lighting equipment, it has a feature that a lot of heat is generated due to the intense light emission of LEDs, so that most of the LED lighting equipments are provided with plate-type radiating plate.
However, conventional radiating plate included in the LED lighting equipment is mostly a simple plate type, wherein since surface area for heat radiation is restricted there is a problem that an efficiency of heat radiation is not so high. This fact is a cause of deterioration of the LED lighting equipment, and as a result the life of the LED lighting equipment is shortened.
To solve the problems, in recent the efficiency of heat radiation is increased by using the radiating plate with improved structure or changing material for the radiating plate.
However, for improvement of the structure of the radiating plate, in most cases, only protrusions or blades are formed on the radiating plate, and thus the surface area of the radiating equipment is not much increased, and external air does not well circulate via the radiating plate, so that there is a problem that enhancement of the efficiency of heat radiation is limited.
Furthermore, in the case of the change of the material for the radiating plate, Ag is mainly added of which heat conductivity is much higher than that of usual Al, and in this case there is a problem that production cost of the radiating plate is increased.
Therefore, a LED lighting equipment is needed which has a structure where the surface area for heat radiation is very large and good ventilation is ensured and therefore the efficiency of heat radiation can be increased, while using the radiating plate made of usual Al material, by solving the above-mentioned problems.